


<3RROR

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, M/M, Mild Gore, Post Hyperion, Rhys gets an acid spit to the shoulder, The robots are bad helpers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: The robots were just trying to help! Claptrap, Loader Bot and Gortys were only trying to get Zer0 and Rhys to express their love for each other, even though Dumpy was against it. They didn't mean to lead the Bandits back to Atlas so they can take over the small base Rhys has made there. They promise they only had the best intentions! Even Dumpy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Reverse Big Bang! This is the fic I wrote based off of manjer-art's awesome art!!!! It was such a great opportunity to work with them! It was really fun brainstorming with you! <3

It had been months since Rhys had found Atlas, deed in hand, smile wide across his face. It had been the first time he’d jumped into Zer0’s arms and hugged him tight, thanking him profusely for his help. He couldn’t have done it without Zer0. They had held each other a little longer than necessary, but Zer0 hadn’t minded, not when he’d finally been able to hold Rhys. But he’d been pushed away from Rhys’ as Gortys hugged Rhys, followed by Claptrap, Dumpy and then Loader Bot who, pulled everyone, even Zer0 into a hug.

“We did it!” Gortys chimed happily.

Rhys smiled at them and then at Zer0 “Thanks to Zer0!”

The robots, minus Dumpy, left Rhys to hug Zer0. Rhys giggled at the sight and Zer0 couldn’t help but flash “:D”

Rhys hadn’t expected Zer0 to stay. He’d been nothing but trouble for the alien, making him save the robots and Rhys multiple times. Nevertheless, Zer0 had stayed and had helped Rhys rebuild Atlas, or at least restore the less destroyed part. He hadn’t left Rhys’ side in all this time and Rhys had slowly began to realize something important. He’d developed a lot of feelings for the alien. A lot of _romantic_ feelings that he wasn’t sure Zer0 would reciprocate.

Sure, Zer0 helped him and brought him things he needed without requesting payment, not even the money promised when Zer0 had guided them out of the dead lands and straight to Atlas. He never asked for compensation, but that didn’t mean Zer0 liked Rhys in any way. Zer0 could just be bored and helping Rhys kept him busy until the next vault.

He sighed as he stared at the blueprints to the line of guns he was trying to create. Guns, grenades, rocket launchers, all the things he could think of. But with Atlas pretty much destroyed, Rhys was starting from scratch, with less weapons than Torgue had when he’d started.

But he had his robots and he had Zer0. And, after a long, tireless search, he’d found his friends again. Crashing Helios had cost him everything and for a while it had seemed hopeless. He’d never see his friends again. Yvette and Vaughn had seemingly disappeared and he was all alone. Until Zer0.

Zer0, who had saved his life had hunted his friends down and reunited the three of them. Even though they were in different places, they still retained contact, sometimes streaming movies together. It was different than the old days, but Rhys was okay with that, they still had each other. And it was all thanks to Zer0, the alien he was beginning to fall in love with.

Sighing once more, he rubbed his tired eyes. He’d been staring at this particular gun plan for hours. There was something off about it and he was beginning to think he’d been on Helios too long and it had zapped all his creativity from him. He sighed for a third time as his ECHO went off.

Fiona looked at him from the screen. “Hey,” he said absently, his focus torn.

“Uh… Hey… I need your help…”

“Hmm?”

“It's… It's…” Fiona frowned. “Rhys!” She snapped.

Rhys jumped and looked at her. “Hmm, what?”

“I need your help! Jeez, make me say it twice!” She crossed her arms.

He frowned. “Help, with what?”

Fiona became shy. “Uh… Yvette is coming over to, to help with a project and I wanted to know how you're able to ignore your feelings and work with Zer0…”

Her words stabbed him, making him blush just as much as she was. “I-- I don't… ignore my, my feelings!”

Fiona grunted. “Then what _do_ you do?”

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. “I… just… talk to him like a normal person.” Rhys leaned on the table, resting his head in his hands and sighing. “Which sucks, cause now he has no clue how I feel about him.”

Fiona smirked. “Coward.”

Rhys raised his brows at her, laughing. “Coward.”

Since they'd met, they'd had a rocky friendship, but now they'd seemed to settle into a comfortable relationship. They shared in their miserable cowardice of mutual love for another. Misery loved company.

He leaned into Fiona. “Let's make a bet. Whoever confesses to the other first wins and the loser has to do one thing for the other person, no matter what it is, but only one thing.”

Fiona, a highly competitive person, smirked. “Deal. It only counts if Zer0 or Yvette confirms it.”

“Deal.”

As Fiona hung up, Rhys felt his stomach churn nervously. He hadn’t known what had made him say that, but there it was. Now he had no choice but to tell Zer0. Zer0, the mysterious person who had helped Rhys reclaim Atlas and continued to help him. He never would have found the company without the alien. There were a lot of things Rhys wouldn’t have been able to accomplish if Zer0 had abandoned him at any time. But he hadn’t, not even when Rhys had struggled for months at getting electricity to the building, and they'd been cold and hungry. Zer0 had even taken it very well when Rhys had adopted Claptrap.

As Rhys looked over his plans, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Before he could do anything, a black gloved hand appeared, holding what looked like a piece of a part of technology. Rhys automatically smiled, recognizing that glove, his stomach flipping excitedly. He turned to Zer0 who displayed “;D!!!” on his helmet.

“Hi!” Rhys smiled.

“For you.”

Rhys looked at Zer0’s hand, fully taking in the piece. He gasped, picking up and staring at it intensely. “This is! I was- how did you!?” Rhys jumped into Zer0’s arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Zer0’s hands lightly rested on Rhys’ back, his display flickering “<3” for a moment before turning blank.

Rhys bounced as he pulled away. “This is perfect!”

He ran out of the room and Zer0 paused for a moment, watching Rhys skip out happily. These moments were what kept Zer0 coming back. He hadn’t expected to really get paid for his efforts to help Rhys, the human would have died if Zer0 hadn’t helped. And then, after Rhys had gotten used to Zer0’s presence and stopped fan-girling, his intellect and wit had shown through. And then his excitement and his dreams. Zer0, now following Rhys down the hall, sighed happily. Rhys’ enthusiasm about Atlas had made Zer0 wish to see it all come true, and help all he could.

Rhys was checking every room, searching for his small robotic entourage. When he found them, he called to them, showing them the piece and babbling about it with technological speak that Zer0 never understood. But watching Rhys gesticulate wildly, his excitement lighting up the room.

“Zer0 got it for me! Isn’t this great!? He so thoughtful! It’s going to help make so much headway now!” He bounced excitedly in front of Dumpy, Loader Bot, Claptrap and Gortys.

Claptrap gasped loudly and went over. “My nonhuman servant helped my adopted child!”

Rhys smirked. “Yeah, sure.”

Zer0 had found Claptrap leading Rhys through the desert aimlessly directing him nowhere near Atlas. Claptrap had greeted Zer0 as his slave then. Zer0 was used to that now, just as Rhys was used to being called Claptrap’s adopted child.

The robots gathered around, listening to how it was going to help with his work. Dumpy screeched menacingly, which was completely normal.

Rhys bounced back towards his office. “Now, I gotta go and make blueprints and copies, this is just- I love it so much! I’m just so happy!”

Zero let his display flash “:D” as he followed Rhys out of the room, Dumpy screeching after them.

Rhys worked hard the next few days, entranced by his newfound energy and inspiration. He was focused. So focused, Zer0 was handing him tools he needed and had no idea. The alien sighed. Of all the things to happen to him on Pandora, falling for the oblivious human was not one he’d pictured. Rhys mumbled to himself about the item Zer0 had stolen from bandits. The bandits he’d thoroughly killed so they wouldn’t go looking for it.

He’d thought of things to say, how he’d express his love for Rhys, but every time, it had been interrupted by a robot. It made any alone time with Rhys extremely precious. Emboldened by the prospect of private time being squandered, Zer0 went to Rhys and pulled him away from his work.

“Hmm? What is it?” Rhys asked, eyes lingering on his plans before finally looking at Zer0.

“You are my delight, man who slayed Hyperion-” As Zer0 displayed “I<3U” and about to speak the words that would change their lives, a screeching came from the hall. Followed by clear, robotic voices. Desperate that Rhys might miss the display, Zer0 flashed it violently, but it was too late.

Rhys turned as the robots entered, piling through the door at the same time and getting stuck. “Guys!” Rhys chided. “What have I told you about _one at a time_?”

The robots, jammed tightly in the door frame, spoke at once.

“Everyone knows the rules! I’m supposed to go first as the king!” Claptrap ordered.

Dumpy screamed.

Gortys wriggled. “It’s these big thighs! They’re always getting caught!”

“You’re thighs are perfect,” Loader Bot said.

“Really? Thanks!” Gortys giggled.

Rhys pulled on Dumpy, trying to loosen him first. He pressed his foot against Claptrap, which made the annoying robot yelp in disgrace.

Sighing, but laughing, Zer0 stood and went to help. Rhys certainly was the only one who could handle all this chaos. Zer0 crowded behind Rhys, extending his arms over Rhys’ shoulders. They were close enough, Zer0 could feel Rhys’ breathing get shallow, his body still as Zer0 untangled the robots easily. Now that Dumpy was free and no longer a good anchor, Rhys stumbled backwards, against Zer0. Zer0 held him lightly, taking the advantage of the moment.

Rhys, face red, smiled up at Zer0. “Thanks…” He stared at the blank mask.

Zer0, stared at him, the beautiful flush capturing him. He stared for a long moment before he remembered. In a panic, he flashed “I<3U”

Dumpy, screeching, flew at Rhys, blocking the message. Rhys winced at Dumpy’s reckless meanuever. “Dumpy! What’s gotten into you?”

Zer0 sighed and helped Rhys stand where he, Dumpy and Claptrap walked to the table where the gun and blueprints sat. Zer0, watching Rhys move about, felt eyes on him. Looking in the direction and jumped at the intensity of Gortys’ stare. Zer0’s mask changed. “...”

She continued to stare, raising her finger to point at him, her eyes widening with realization. Loader Bot gently caught it and lowered it. “Humans do not like their feelings broadcast when they’re not ready.”

“Oh! They’re scared!” Gortys observed.

“Yes.”

“:[“

* * *

It was movie night with Yvette and Vaughn. Rhys was setting up the monitors that they’d be displayed on while Zer0 set up the big movie screen. The robots set up chairs and chatted among themselves.

“WHAT!? HE DOES!?” Claptrap burst. Loader Bot and Gortys shushed him harshly.

Rhys shook his head. It always amused him when they took on human characteristics. He linked in with Yvette, who waved and sat back in her couch. Next to her sat Fiona, nervously holding a bowl of popcorn. Rhys smiled at them and caught up while they waited for Vaughn.

When he called in, they were all surprised to see August there with Vaughn in his lap. Vaughn held the popcorn, flushing harshly. “Hey, guys.”

Rhys smiled. “Hey!” He nodded to August. “August, good to see you.” It was true he and August hadn’t left on good terms, but he could see how protectively he held Vaughn. And he trusted Vaughn’s judgement.

“Hey.”

“Vaughn!” Yvette gasped and let a long pause linger. She smiled mischievously. “I’m shocked! Don’t you normally have something sweet to eat as well?” Her eyes flicked to August. “I know it ain’t him.”

Rhys laughed. “She means you’re more savory, August.”

August smirked. Vaughn glared at them. “I ran out of cookies and stop that.”

“Nah, too much fun!” Yvette said, blowing him a kiss.

Laughing, Rhys moved on, sharing the movie they’d be viewing tonight. They finished setting up and Rhys found the only seat left. It was on the love seat, right next to Zer0. Rhys took it, sitting mildly awkward next to him. Rhys started the movie and everyone settled in.

After a while, Rhys readjusted to a more comfortable position. He curled his legs under him, leaning towards Zer0 so he could whisper short commentaries to him. Zer0 loved how excited Rhys would get, tapping Zer0’s arm excitedly or shaking it when a part became too intense for him. Rhys was extremely excitable and it was amusing and very endearing. Until Dumpy zoomed between them, screaming. Rhys shushed him and held him in his lap, effectively stopping any connection between Zer0 and Rhys.

Loader Bot turned and reached for Dumpy, but Dumpy only screeched louder when he was handed off. Loader Bot opened a compartment on him and shoved the small robot in, closing the door firmly. The room was silent once more and they enjoyed the movie again.

And then Gortys stood and moved to the small couch with Rhys and Zer0. Rhys moved to the side quickly so she wouldn’t sit on him. He ended up painfully squashed against Zer0.

“Gortys,” he whispered, frowning.

“Shh!” She hissed putting a finger to her mouth.

Rhys gaped, flustered and unsure. Zer0 lifted an arm around Rhys to make it more comfortable. It was a little better, but Rhys could not move. He sighed, irritated.

Zer0 patted his lap, flashing “;)” at Rhys. Rhys blushed and fumbled as he nodded and slid across Zer0’s lap, his long legs bent close to him. He was crammed, but he was definitely more comfortable. Zer0 let his hand rest idly on Rhys’ knee and they continued to watch the movie.

As Rhys got back into it, he began to fidget once more at the excitable parts. Zer0 offered his hand, which Rhys grabbed automatically and held tightly, shaking it vigorously when he got nervous about a scene.

“<3” Zer0 sighed.

* * *

That night, when everyone said good night and the robots retreated to their room, Gortys chatted excitedly with Claptrap and Loader Bot. “We did it! Did you see how happy Rhys was!?”

Claptrap leaned forward, imitating his best at “hanging his head.” He shook it sadly. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice they loved each other! I’m such a bad overlord! My poor, adopted child needed help and I failed him!”

Dumpy screeched angrily as Gortys patted Claptrap. “Aww, don’t be so hard on yourself, human’s are confusing. Now that we know, we can help better! We just need to figure out how we can help.”

They were silent for a moment as Dumpy bounced around them screaming angrily. Loader Bot easily grabbed Dumpy in two metal fingers and shook it a little. “We could get another piece for his gun and say that Zer0 got it for him.”

Gortys gasped. “And we can write a love note to him!”

Claptrap clapped his hands. “We should leave tonight! I remember -- in my many amazing travels -- a bandit camp that stole some old technology. We could sneak in there and get it!”

“Oooh! An adventure!” Gortys beamed.

Loader bot gave a thumbs up. “I will follow to make sure Gortys stays safe.” The large robot looked at the screaming Dumpy in his hand. “It would be good if Dumpy stayed behind. He’s not stealthy.”

“Yeah!” Claptrap cheered. “Dumpy can stay and keep Rhys distracted!

And Dumpy did distract Rhys. Every time he tried to talk to Zer0, the robot screeched.

“Dumpy, seriously!” Rhys frowned. “What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?”

The robot stopped.

Rhys, arms crossed, shook his head and turned to Zer0. “I just don’t kn-”

Dumpy screamed more.

Zer0, flashing “>:T.” He waved goodbye to Rhys and left.

“Wait, no!” Rhys called out, but Dumpy screamed over his words. Zer0 did not return for days. Rhys busied himself with his work and locking Dumpy out of his room and wearing headphones so he could get some peace and quiet. He had to find a way to have alone time with Zer0 without any distractions, especially the ones caused by his robot family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out their tumblr!!! http://manjer-art.tumblr.com/  
> Their Twitter!!! https://twitter.com/ManjerArt  
> And their Instagram!!! https://www.instagram.com/manjerart/
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week since Zer0 had visited Rhys and he felt ashamed. He was never gone this long if he could help it. Rhys had a knack of finding danger if he was left alone too long. The alien had just been so irritated with the tiny robot, he’d needed a few days to clear his head, but a few days had turned into a week.

Zer0 made his way back, reserved that he would never find a way to tell Rhys how he felt. It would just never happen. He got to the rocky cliff looking over Atlas and swore, his mask flashing “O_O!!!” before immediately ducking down to hide. The entire place was overrun by bandits. How had they found Rhys? Zer0 always patrolled and killed any bandit that got too close. He’d kept Rhys safely secret from any wandering threat. This was why he never left for too long.

“Oh, my dear, sweet Rhys; trouble finds you anywhere; you are a magnet.”

He moved quietly, easily sneaking to the nearest guard, where he brought them down silently and permanently. He made quick work of all the outside bandits, easily killing them. When he got inside, it was even more guarded. Zer0 took them out, using his decoy and stealth mode.

He tried to find where Rhys was, but the systems were down, displaying Claptrap laughing. Rhys was behind that. Good. That meant that Rhys was alive and safe for the moment.

Inside his mask, he heard the beep of his ECHO and then Rhys’ whispered voice came. “Zer0? Thank goodness you’re here! _Claptrap_ stole a piece of technology from them and they followed the robots back here.”

“We were just trying to help,” Loader Bot said quietly.

“Yeah! Puny adopted human!” Claptrap shouted.

Zer0 could hear Rhys’ frown as he hissed. “ _Shut up_! They’re going to hear you! Zer0, we’re in the robots’ room, but I don’t know how long we’ll be able to hide here.”

“I will meet you there; bandits won’t see what’s coming; stay safe, stay quiet.”

“We will…” He paused for a moment. “Uh, Zer0? Be careful, I couldn’t stand it if you-”

The loudest screech split the air and deafened Zer0. Zer0 winced, glad no one could hear his audio, but he knew they would hear it in the room. He could hear Rhys trying to calm the robot, but now Gortys was asking questions that Claptrap was answering loudly. He could hear Loader Bot trying to help, but through all the noise, came banging on the door. Zer0 made his way, shooting, slicing and killing, leaving no bandit that crossed his path alive. He could hear Rhys trying to calm the robots still, but the door was torn down and the scuffle scrapped against Zer0’s nerves.

“Leave them alone! They don’t have anything! Stop it! I have it! Leave them alone and take me!”

There was a thick _thwack_! followed by Rhys losing his breath. “Where is it then, huh?”

Rhys laughed, clearly egging them on. “Like I’m gonna tell you!”

There was another hit, squelching Rhys’ words. “If you won’t talk, we’ll take you to our boss!”

“Leave those stupid robots, especially that Claptrap. Who would even keep it alive?”

Zer0 did not follow Rhys, no matter how much he wanted to. He would kill every bandit in time. Right now, he needed get the robots to safety. When he reached the rooms, he saw the robots moving in nervous energy.

Gortys was pacing circles around Loader Bot. “We could just charge in! Where are those grenades Rhys hides?”

“You are so cute when you’re feisty,” Loader Bot replied.

Claptrap paced. “My adopted child is going to be killed!”

Dumpy saw Zer0 enter and immediately started screeching. The others turned around. “Dumpy!” Gortys chided. “That’s Zer0, he’s here to help! Stop!”

Loader Bot grabbed the small robot and once more threw him in the compartment to silence him. “He does not like you.”

“What happened?” Zer0 asked.

The robots shifted awkwardly. “Well…” Gortys began.

“We’re matchmaking!” Claptrap said. “Adopted child with alien slave!”

“???”

“We discovered you had feelings for Rhys and it was easy to see Rhys feels the same way,” Loader Bot explained.

“Yeah, so we decided to help!” Gortys smiled. “We thought if Rhys got another gift from you with a love note, he’d know you loved him, but…”

“We didn’t kill the bandits. Rhys explained you always kill them.”

“So they don’t follow; I always patrol this place; killing all danger.”

“Yeah… We didn’t do that…” Gortys said.

“Now we’ve killed him!” Claptrap cried out.

“No.” Zer0 said. “I will go save Rhys; do me a favor robots; don’t help me at all.”

“Yeah, that’s for the best,” Gortys agreed.

“What!? I can help!” Claptrap said.

“Rhys won’t be safer; nothing you have done has helped; you just cause trouble.”

Claptrap gasped.

“He is right,” Loader Bot said.

Crossing his arms, Claptrap turned away. “Fine! Whatever! Just go! Save my adopted child!”

Zer0 nodded and left. “Stay here,” he ordered.

He could still hear Rhys over the ECHO, who grunted and whined as he was thrown in front of the boss.

“Where is my technology?”

Rhys grunted. “Yours? Ha! Do you even know what it is?”

Zer0 took out bandits in a hall, attracting more which he expertly destroyed. He was on a mission now, focusing on getting to Rhys. Without Rhys there, he could let himself go a little, let himself embrace his alien side. He moved faster, before they could see what was happening. He used his sword, feeling every slice with precision. Guns were good, but his sword was more accurate. He could kill them quickly without worrying if he’d missed, not that he ever missed.

Rhys continued to sass the boss, earning him hits that fueled Zer0. He started moving faster and harsher, obliterating every bandit.

“Hey!” Rhys began to stammer. “Woah! What are you- WHAT!? How long has this been here!? Since _when_ has Atlas had a skag pit!?” Rhys yelped. “Spitters!? What the hell?”

“Where is my technology!?”

“It isn’t yours! _You_ stole it!” Rhys’ voice had changed, sounding warbled, like he was being moved around.

Then, quietly, Zer0 heard Rhys whisper. “They’re coming for you, Zer0- HEY! Woah! What are you doing!?!? You can’t lower me down! You can’t find the piece without me!”

“YOU’RE NOT TELLING ME WHERE IT IS SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER!?” the boss screamed.

Rhys muttered quietly. “Zer0… Zer0, I don’t know if you’ll make it here in time… He’s lowering it pretty quickly…”

“Do not fret dear Rhys; I will make it there on time; I will not lose you.” Zer0 shoved his sword into a bandit, using him as a shield to get close to the others.

Rhys laughed dryly. “I’m… I’m not sure this time…” There was a pause. “Look… I know this isn’t the best time… At all really, but I don’t want to never have said it, especially if I might die. I… I- wow this is really hard.” There was a long silence before Rhys shouted. “I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU ZER0!”

“<3!!!” Zer0 cut down more bandits with even more determination. He was not about to lose Rhys. He caught a bandit. “Where’s your boss?”

“I, I, I-” they stammered.

As another bandit attacked, Zer0 sliced them in front of the bandit, killing them with one swipe. “Where?” he demanded again. The bandit relented, quickly giving him detailed and helpful directions. Zer0 thanked him before killing him.

The boss paced in front of monitors. “You’re useless! What do you mean you can’t turn them on? It’s just a switch!”

“;)” Zer0 looked around for Rhys. He was not in sight, but in the middle of the room was a large hole with a large, sturdy chain in the middle. It swung from side to side as it lowered at a steady pace.

“Hey!” the boss, a large man, pointed at Zer0. “You’re the one killing all my men! Come any closer and I’ll drop the chain and that punkass little nerd will get dropped straight into spitting skags.” He indicated the remote in his hand.

Zer0 stopped walking.

“Boys, kill him.”

The bandits shot at him, but he activated his clone, turning himself invisible. He ran to the panel and pressed the button that would reel Rhys back up.

“Hey!” the boss pressed the button. Rhys screamed, falling downward, but Zer0 pushed it, zipping Rhys back upwards. He groaned at all the movement. The boss pressed the button, sending Rhys careening down, where he screamed more. Zer0 pushed the button again, displaying “>:(“. They went back and forth, jostling Rhys.

“What the hell is going on? Why-” he was dropped then. Bandits closed in on Zer0. He hit the button with his foot, shooting and swinging his sword. He slipped off and their boss hit the button again.

Rhys screamed loudly in pain and it raked against Zer0, jolting him. He’d never heard Rhys in so much pain before. “Rhys!”

“JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!”

Zer0 pushed the button upwards, shooting through the bandits to the boss, where it hit the remote, destroying it. The chain continued to roll upward. Zer0, able to focus, made quick work, killing the boss just as Rhys appeared above the hole. He was shirtless, his bright, blue tattoos scrunched as he held himself.

Zer0 moved the crane that held Rhys over to solid ground and lowered him gently. He knelt over Rhys, undoing the chain, his display stuck on “////”. Zer0 had never had the pleasure of seeing all of Rhys’ tattoos before.

Rhys kicked off the chains and then Zer0 saw. He saw now why Rhys had screamed so horribly. There was a large gaping spot on his chest where a spitter skag had got him. It oozed, corroding away, fizzing angrily. “D:!!!” Zer0 immediately picked Rhys up in his arms, wincing when the man gasped in pain and surprise. Zer0 held Rhys close and carried him towards the medical bay. Rhys curled into Zer0’s neck, groaning and whimpering in pain. He let out a rasping, strangled laugh. “All it took to get held by you was a pit of spitter skags.”

“I’m sorry, Rhys,” Zer0 said quietly as they stepped over dead bandits. He was glad Rhys had made the infirmary a priority. It had been the second place Rhys had brought up to date and they were now benefiting greatly for it.

Rhys smiled softly. “Don’t be… I’d get spat on again if it meant you’d… Hold me…” he laughed and then winced at the pain.

“<3” Zer0 hugged him close. “No need for a skag; if anytime you want held; you just have to ask.”

Rhys smiled, his eyes slowly closing. “I’d like that…”

“Stay awake, we’re here,” Zer0 said, his panic rising.

In the infirmary, Zer0 laid Rhys down on the table and went straight to the solution that would stop the corrosive spit from spreading. He did not hesitate, knowing it would hurt immensely. Rhys writhed and screamed, his wound fizzing even more, bubbling and eating away at the spit. Zer0 held Rhys at the head of the bed, keeping him as still as possible for the solution to work. Rhys dug his head into Zer0’s neck as he screamed, his hands squeezing Zer0’s. They stayed like this until the worst part subsided and Rhys gasped for air, no longer screaming. His head lolled, his eyes fluttering.

Zer0 pressed his helmet to Rhys’ head. “Still in love with me?”

His eyes heavy, he looked at Zer0. He smiled. “Yeah.”

“I<3U2” The red words made Rhys smile widely. Zer0 smoothed over Rhys’ hands through his gloves. “For a very long time; I have been trying to say; how much I love you.”

Rhys frowned. “You… You have?”

The alien nodded. “I would always try; but with work and the robots; you would never see.”

Rhys went to sit up, but needed Zer0’s help. Zer0 carefully dabbed the wound dry before letting Rhys sit up. Rhys took hold of Zer0’s arm. “You- I didn’t…” He shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Zer0. I’m such an idiot.”

“<3”

Rhys grunted. “And then the robots tried to help bring us together.”

Zer0 laughed quietly. “I have informed them; though they were only helping; it was not wanted.”

Rhys smiled. “I’ll have to have a talk about it after this, especially when they realized their plan did, technically, work.”

They were silent while Zer0 dressed Rhys’ wound. Zer0 stole glances at those tattoos that swirled over his torso beautifully. “Tattoos,” he said finally. “<3<3”

Rhys smiled shyly. “I’m glad you like them…” He looked at Zer0’s mask. “Hey, uhm… Zer0? Can I… Can I see you? Without the suit and mask?”

“^_^” showed on the mask. “In time. You need rest.”

“RHYS!” Gortys yelled just outside the infirmary. Her, Loader Bot, Claptrap and Dumpy piled in, getting stuck in the doorway.

Rhys laughed. “Seriously, guys!”

Zer0 helped untangle them, only to be screamed at by Dumpy.

"Hey!” Rhys snapped. “Enough, Dumpy! I don’t know what your problem is with Zer0, but you need to get over it! He’s staying and we’re going to be together a lot. Even spend alone time without you.”

“Yay!” Gortys cheered! “Our plan worked!” Rhys and Zer0 winced.

Dumpy shook violently and left the room.

Rhys smiled optimistically at Zer0. “He’ll get used to you.”

* * *

It was once again movie night. Zer0 set up the monitors while Rhys connected everyone. The robots set chairs up. They had cleaned the place up, dumping all the bandits in the skag pit. Rhys would clean it out in time, but he’d been looking forward to a movie night with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who stole butt gropes as he walked by. It made Rhys smiled wider and wider. They had only just started dating and were taking it slow, but he enjoyed it.

The first person to connect was Yvette, but it was just Fiona for the moment, sitting at the edge of her seat, a nervous smile tugging at her lips. “Hey…”

"Oh, hey Fi!” Rhys smiled.

“Don’t call me that,” she frowned. She eyed him. “You’re incredibly happy for a man with an acid hole in his chest.”

Rhys flushed and shrugged. Zer0 leaned over Rhys, “:D” on his display. “He’s confessed his love for me.”

The two jumped. Rhys frowned. “What!? How- I never told you about the deal…” Rhys stammered, flushing.

“^w^” flashed. “When the deal was struck; I heard all that you two said; I waited for Rhys.”

Cheeks pink, Rhys burst out laughing. “You jerk! I was hanging over a pit of skags!”

“What!?” Fiona gasped.

“Nothing,” Rhys beamed. “But I guess that means I win, huh?”

Fiona crossed her arms, becoming thoroughly annoyed. “Yeah, s’pose so. What do you want, Rhys? Want me to call you ‘Lord’ for a month?”

Leaning into Zer0, who wrapped his arm around Rhys, the tall man smiled at his friend. “Nah, I just want you to tell Yvette how you feel about her.”

Fiona’s face paled and then reddened.

Nothing more was said as Vaughn and August logged on. Everyone settled in and the movie began. Rhys curled into Zer0’s lap, cuddling shamelessly to him. They watched the movie, Rhys’ head nestled in the crook of Zer0’s neck, fingers entwined with Zer0’s. He was thankful even more now for Zer0 than ever. The alien hadn’t yet showed himself to Rhys, but that was perfectly fine. In time he would gain Zer0’s trust and they’d become more intimate. For now, though, Rhys was more than content to cuddle and watch this movie with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out their tumblr!!! http://manjer-art.tumblr.com/  
> Their Twitter!!! https://twitter.com/ManjerArt  
> And their Instagram!!! https://www.instagram.com/manjerart/
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
